


well that was unexpected

by SterekMuch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Top!Stiles, bottom!Derek, how the hell do you tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekMuch/pseuds/SterekMuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Derek wanted was that stupid book that Scott was too damn lazy to get himself, but now Derek just can't bring himself to be mad at Scott anymore, he's got better things to be thinking about, like Stiles and the sounds he's making.</p>
            </blockquote>





	well that was unexpected

All Derek wanted was a book. Just one fucking book he was supposed to pick up for Scott because he couldn’t come and do it himself. And apparently Scott did not tell Stiles that he was coming over to acquire said book, because now we are here, in Stiles room and Derek can’t move. He’s frozen in fear, and it’s not even because something might be wanting to kill him, or some other kind of threat. No, it was just Stiles, Stiles with his hard cock in hand, watching porn, soft moans escaping his lips, his hips twitching ever so often in tandem with his hand.

Derek couldn’t stop screaming at himself to go, just leave, sneak out the way you came in and Stiles will never know you were even here. But once more, he couldn’t move and he was growing harder by the second. Stiles was getting louder and all Derek wanted was to touch, to mark, to claim. The one time Derek uses the spare key on the porch is the one time Stiles is having his own privet time to himself. Derek took a step back making his way back out of his room slowly when his eyes caught on the screen. It was two men just starting to really get into it. Wait, what? Men, Stiles is in to men, oh Derek did not need this information, his fantasies of taking Stiles every which way he can was enough. But now, now it was, or could be, a reality. Derek kept watching the screen; the top was a bigger, well-built man with hair that resembled his own and a 5’o clock shadow. The man underneath was build nicely as well, but not as much as the other, his hair was buzzed like Stiles used to have. Oh god. No, it, it can’t be, really? Derek palmed himself through his jeans as the realization hit him. Stiles was watching porn that resembled Derek and himself.

Then it happened, Derek wasn’t even sure he heard it at first, well, yeah, he did, he can hear a pin drop a half mile away if he concentrated enough. But he heard it, Stiles letting his name slip from his lips, eyes closed while his back arched. Suddenly Derek couldn’t breathe; all the air in the room was gone.

“Derek.” Stiles moaned out again, loader and more heated than before. Derek couldn’t stop himself. He was thinking about Stiles, spread out underneath him, open, ready to take everything Derek gave to him. Stiles, three fingers deep opening himself up for Derek, or his mouth around Derek’s cock while he fingered Derek lazily in time with his tongue sliding along Derek’s length. Derek moaned, he couldn’t stop himself, couldn’t even if he tried.

“What the fu-Derek? Oh my god. Oh my god! What are you-“ Stiles squawked as he whipped around in his chair too fast and flung himself out of it, landing on the floor. 

”What the hell are you doing here?” Derek was just looking at the screen, back to Stiles and back to the screen once more. Stiles stood up immediately, pulling his pants back up with him and turned to see the computer screen.

“Oh good lord.” Stiles said as he shut the laptop closed. “This, this isn’t what it looks like. Okay, well yeah, maybe it does.” He said as he looked at the ground, his cheeks as red as Derek had ever seen them, it was almost endearing really. Suddenly Stiles head snapped up.

“Oh god, how long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough.” Was all Derek could get out after a long pause. His voice dry, he couldn’t think. “You said my name, why?”

“Oh fuck, uh, I um. Listen, um, wow, please don’t kill me okay, I just, you remember last summer we all went out to the lake and Isaac pants you, in front of me? Well, yeah I got an eye full of, well that.” Stiles gestured to Derek’s almost now painful hard on. ”And I haven’t really been able to stop thinking about it, or you, really. And now I find myself looking for porn that looks like you, and I kind of just get lost in it, it won’t happen again, I promise.”

Derek’s crossed the room in record time, his mouth suddenly colliding with Stiles. Teeth and lips clashing together at once, but Stiles stood there frozen, lost in his thoughts when Derek suddenly pulled away.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.” Derek swiped a hand down his face. “I should go.” He turned back towards the door.

Stiles rearranged his thoughts and grabbed Derek before he could run back out the door. “Wait! Don’t go.” Stiles pulled Derek’s arm back, spun him around, and pushed him back against the wall next to the window. Stiles looked like he was waiting for Derek to shove him away, but he never would, not now. Stiles had just never realized that Derek had wanted this all along, ever since that night in the pool, when Stiles had stayed with him all those hours, keeping him up, keeping him from drowning. He didn’t want to trust Stiles back then, he didn’t want to trust anyone, but something in him was determined to let Stiles in and under his skin. And now they were here, in Stiles room so unsure of themselves.  
“Stiles.” Derek whispered as he closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of the man in front of him. Stiles smashed his lips into Derek’s once more. They get lost in one another’s kiss when Stiles glides his tongue along Derek’s lower lip, seeking permission. Derek opened his mouth easily to Stiles and then they were fighting to dominate the kiss. Even when kissing like this they were fighting, would they always be fighting? If the fights would always end like this, Derek could get used to fighting. Derek’s hands wrap around Stiles waist while Stiles’ hands found their way into Derek’s hair and on the back of his neck. Derek pulled Stiles flush against himself, trying to get Stiles as close to him as he could, like he was trying to pull him into himself. As Stiles pulled his head to the side for air Derek bowed his head into the crook of Stiles neck, giving a little nip, and placing a trail of kisses from his collarbone all the way to right under his ear, then taking Stiles earlobe into his mouth, giving it a slight bite, then releasing it.

“Derek.” Stiles said with a low moan. He hummed in response and lets his fingers glide up and under Stiles shirt, running them softly over his stomach, his ribs, then his nipples, and back down to the hem of his shirt. Derek then hooked his fingers in the bottom of Stiles shirt, pulling it up and over his head with ease. Stiles breath hitched as Derek’s hands roamed all over his torso, he then pulled Derek back from the wall and turned him towards the bed and walked Derek backwards till the back of his knees touched and he sat down on the edge of the bed. Stiles climbed on top of him, straddling his lap and taking off his shirt at the same time. Once Derek’s shirt was off, his mouth was instantly back to stiles neck, sucking a bruise into his soft flesh right under his ear. Stiles hips came down hard in Derek’s lap, and this time he didn’t even try to hold back another moan. “Fuck Stiles, you have no idea how bad I want this, how bad I want you.” He said into Stiles chest, nipping at his nipple, pulling another moan from Stiles.

“Fuck, really, why haven’t you said anything? We could have been doing this the whole time?”

“Shut up.” Derek said, pulling stiles into another kiss. 

Derek slipped his hands down Stiles back, down and into his jean, tugging them down along with his boxers. “Off, now.” Derek said with a growl.

“Holy fuck that shouldn’t sound as hot as it does.” Stiles said as he stood up and shimmied out of his pants. Now that Stiles was standing in front of Derek naked, it took everything in Derek’s control to not just pounce on him and rut against him. Stiles took two steps forward and stood in between Derek’s legs.

“Your turn.” He said as he slid his hands down Derek’s chest, digging his nails in as he ran his fingertips down his stomach, leaving red marks if only for a second. 

Derek closed his eyes at the touch of Stiles fingers on his skin and leaned back on his hands. Stiles hooked his thumbs into Derek’s waist band of his jeans and in one simple and fluid movement he unbuttoned his jeans and removed them and his boxers all at once. He took one step back grabbing the lotion off the desk next to his computer and tossed it next to Derek. Straddling Derek’s lap once again and leaning in, “Shit Derek, I’m not sure what I want to do to you now that I have you all to myself.” He whispered into Derek’s ear.

All Derek could do was moan in return, the feeling of Stiles in his lap, his hot breath in his ear, and the building friction from rubbing their cocks together was getting too much.

“Stiles, please.” Derek moaned into Stiles mouth as he captured his lips once more.

“Okay big guy, I got you.” Sties said against the side of Derek’s mouth as he grabbed the lotion beside him. As Stiles popped the top off and spread the lotion on his hands, Derek took the opportunity the latch onto the skin right below Stiles right collarbone, sucking a fresh bruise into his skin. “Fuck.” Stiles moans as he arches into the pressure of Derek’s teeth against him. Stiles taking his own leaking cock and Derek’s into his lotion slicked hand.

“Fuck I’m not going to last long.” Stiles whispered into Derek’s mouth as he found a good rhythm for them both.

Derek could already feel his orgasm building. He had thought about this for so long, but never allowed himself to have it, to take it. And the idea that Stiles had wanted this too, that he wanted the power, the control here, Derek was alright with that, and that pushed him over the edge.

“Stiles I-fuck- I can’t” is all he could get out as his head fell back in pleasure, coming harder than he ever had in his life, all over Stiles hand and his own chest. Stiles kissed Derek through his orgasm and following Derek over the edge in his own pleasure not far behind. Derek fell backwards onto the bed, pulling Stiles down with him and wrapping his arms around his back. As Stiles rolled off Derek and lay at his side, Derek took Stiles hand and licked it clean.

“Fuck dude, warn a guy before you do that. I might be ready for round two in no time if you keep that up.”

Derek just smirked, taking Stiles finger into his mouth.

“Yeah, okay, my dad’s on the night shift tonight so he won’t be back till the morning so-“

“Are you asking me to stay the night Stiles?”

“Maybe?”

“I’d like that.”

“Yeah?”

Yeah.”

“Well good, me too.”

Stiles didn’t make it to round two, he rolled over on his other side, tucking himself into Derek and wrapped Derek’s arm around his stomach. Derek fell asleep not soon after Stiles had, he never imagined just how amazing it would to have someone else’s heartbeat lulling you to sleep and just how safe that would feel.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> this was my first smutty thing i have ever written, so it's probably pretty bad haha  
> but once more, thanks for reading  
> check out my tumblr sterek-much.tumblr. com


End file.
